The Royal Couple
by King of Stories
Summary: A Princess and Prince crash on Dream Land Kirby and his friends find them and learn about their past but when Dedede finds out about this he gets a new monster to help him capture the Princess. Will this monster help Dedede get the Princess or does this new monster has a hidden feeling that Saleguy knows


Chapter 1: The Two Strangers

A few months passed after Kirby and his friends met Rona's cousion Princess Tori therefore finding the prince of her dreams.

One day Kirby woke up from his nest( which he sleeps in ever since Tokkori took his house). Then he saw two strange space ships from he saw the ships look like they were going to crash but they went down seperately as Tokkori flew out of Kirby's house.

"What's those flying things in the sky?" Tokkori asked then noticed Kirby was awake. The first space ship went into Whispy Woods and other one went next to the beach where Tuff and his friends Spikehead and Iroo.

the second Space ship crashed on the sand then stopped next to the tide. "Whoa that Space ship nearly crushed us!" Tuff exclaimed. "Yeah but where did this ship come from?" Spikehead.

Meanwhile Tiff and Honey were picking in the Whispy wood when they heard crashed which woke up Whispy.

"What was that sound?" He asked. Tiff and Honey jumped by his awaken. "Oh Whispy you scared us." Tiff said.

Then Kirby arrived along with Tokkori. "Hey Kirby did you hear that sound too?" Honey asked. "Yes Kirby saw two space ships in the sky and saw one going down into Whispy woods." Tokkori answered. "Wait there's two space ships, where's other one?" Tiff asked.

"The other space ship went down next to the beach." Tokkori answered. "Well let's try to find one the crashed here and we'll head off to the beach." Tiff said.

Meanwhile Tuff and his cappy friends saw the space ship and ran over towards it just then the door to the ship opened up.

Tuff and his friends jumped and watched on what was coming out. Out came a girl with dark blue hair with light blue bangs, blue dress, glass slippers, and dark pink eyes.

The girl then collasped. Tiff and his friends ran over to her.

back in Whispy woods Tiff and her friends searched for the space ship. Tokkori looked around and saw it by a pond. Tokkori then went to get his friends and told them where the ship was. They followed the yellow bird. Kirby was just about run towards but was held back by Tiff. "Hold on Kirby!" She said grabbing the star warrior with her hands. Just then a door to the space ship opened up and out came a young man with white long hair with parts of his hair point out, wearing brown pants, red gem shoes, red striped cape, and maroon shirt.

The young man came out and collasped. "Oh no he's collapsed we should get him to to doctor Yabui." Tiff said. "Right but it can take hour for us to get there especially we carry this young man there.." Honey said. "We'll have to try." Tiff said. TIff and Honey then got the young man's arms behind their head. "Hey Tokkori go find Meta Knight and tell him to meet us a Kirby's house." Tuff said. Tokkori nodded and flew off.

back at the beach. "She's beautful." Iroo said blushing. "Argh stop getting goo goo eyes on the girl let's get her to Cappy Town." Tuff said bending down at the girl. Just then Chef Kowaski and Gus arrived. "Hey what's going here?" The chef asked. Gus then noticed the girl. "Whose this girl kids?" The mechanic owner asked.

"We don't know she just crashed here and then came out of her space ship." Spikehead explained. "Yeah then she just collapsed." Tuff answered.

Gus and Chef Kowaski observed the girl's condition. "She needs a doctor let's go in my car." Gus said. Tuff, Spikehead, and Iroo got the girl in Gus' car.

back at the castle Escargoon walking down the hallway until he saw Tokkori who was talking to Meta Knight. "What two space ships crashed into Whispy Woods and by the beach?" The Star warrior asked. Tokkori nodded. "Let's go." Meta Knight said as he and the yellow bird went to meet the others at Kirby's house.

Escargoon was interested so he decided to follow them. "Hey Escargoon?" a voice asked. Escargoon turned around nervously and hoped it wasn't the king but it wasn't it was Waddle Doo.

"Oh it's only you." Escargoon said sighing in relief. "I heard everything so I'll go to the beach to search one of those space ships." Waddle doo said. "Alright but not a word to the king if you bump into him." Escargoon ordered. Waddle Doo nodded.

Luckily the two men made it out of the castle without being seen by the king. They split up to the locations of the falling two space ships.

Kirby and the others made back to his house. The gang put the boy on Tokkorir's bed. Escargoon was listening to this by the front door which was opened a bit.

"(Who is that boy and I wonder if Waddle Doo found that other space ship.)" He thought. He then turned around and saw Meta Knight and Tokkori coming up the hill. "Uh oh I better hide." He said as he hide behind the tree next Kirby's house.

Then Tuff and the others arrived at Doctor Yabui's place. "Oh hi everyone is something wrong?" The doc asked.

Tuff and the cappies showed the doctor the unconcious young girl. "Oh my what happened," He asked looking shocked. Tuff and his explained where they found the young girl. "Look this girl is hurt so can you help us?" Iroo asked. "Follow me.' Yabui said. They brought the girl. The doctor examed her by listen to her heart beat and took at look at her injuries on her arms. "She's alive but unconcious so she'll need to something comfortablet to rest on." Doctor Yabui suggested. Waddle Doo was hearing this by opened window. "(That girl is beautiful.) He thought.

Several minutes later the young boy woke up. As he saw Kirby and others he began to panic. "Whoa whoa it's okay we're not going to hurt you." Tiff said. Kirby smiled at the boy. "Oh my head where am I?" The boy asked. "You're in Dream Land we found you and your ship then you collasped. Honey answered. Just then Meta Knight along Tokkori came in the house. Tokkori saw the boy in his bed. "Hey that's my bed!" He snapped. Tiff got hold of Tokkori in her hands.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asked the boy. "I'm Prince Bakura." The white haired boy replied. The gang gasped at what the boy said. "(So that boy is a prince I must find Waddle Doo first before I report back to the king.)" Escargoon thought as he ran off to find the Waddle Dee leader.

Meanwhile Tuff and his friends put the girl on the couch in the Yabui's waiting room. Just then Mayor Len and his wife Hana came in which caused the girl to wake up blinking her eyes she looked towards Tuff and the cappies who were looking down at her. "Aaah." She screamed. "Hey hey it's okay you're safe." Tuff said trying to calm girl down. Yabui, Kowaski, and Gus came running in the waiting room. 'What's the screaming about?" The doctor asked.

"Whose this girl Doctor Yabui?" Mayor Len asked. "My friends and I found this girl on the beach after her space ship crashed." Iroo answered.

"Yeah as her space ship crashed she came out of it and she collapsed." Tuff answered. "What's your name miss?" Hana asked.

"My..name..is..Princess..Rio." She answered nervously. "You're a princess?" Spikehead asked astonished.

"(So this girl is a princess.)" Waddle Doo said. "I must report to this to King Dedede."

Waddle Doo snuck away and ran back to the castle.

Escargoon then bumped into Waddle Doo at the main entrance of the castle. "So what did you find out about that other space ship that crashed on the beach?" The snail asked. Waddle Doo whispered the info to Escargoon.

"There was princess from that other space ship?"Escargoon said surprisingly. "What princess?" A voice asked. They looked forward and saw the king looking at them.

"Oh your majesty we got news for you." Waddle Doo said. Waddle Doo began to tell him about the two space ships that crashed.

"Another Princess arrived?" Dedede asked. Escargoon was just about to speak about the who was flying the other ship that crashed into Whispy Woods when Dedede rang out his voice. "Heh heh heh let's go and meet this Princess Rio." Dedede said with hearts in his eyes.

"Hey wait for us!" Waddle Doo said. They drove off in Deded's car but when they got to Yabui's place Gus was taking the Rio, Tuff, and cappy kids into his car.

"Hey stop right there!" Dedede yelled. Tuff and the others turned around. "Whose that guy?" Rio asked. "That's King Dedede he's a selfish ruler of Dream Land." Tuff explained. Then Fololo and Falala jumped on Dedede face. "Hey get off of me!" The penguin said as he shook of twins off but he and others crashed into tree and knocking Dedede and his men out.

The gang then arrived at Kirby's place just as Kirby and his friends came out of the house. Rio and Bakura looked at each other and hugged.

"Oh you two know each other?" Tiff asked. "We've know each other when we were kids five years ago." Bakura replied. "Yeah when we met we fall in love and our both of our parents approved our love for each other."

"Then my kingdom was attacked by Eneme's monsters and left my kingdom into ruins." Rio explained. "My parents sent soldiers to find Rio and her family but couldn't find them." Bakura said.

A year later as passed when I couldn't find Rio but then a mysterious man who riding on his own space ship in outer space gave me a letter and when I read it and it said that she wanted to me to meet her on Dream Land."

"You see Bakura I fled my kingdom with my aunt who's my mom's sister to another planet then I decided to meet you in Dream Land so I met this a you met mysterious man who was from outer space I told it to deliver the letter to you." Rio explained. "Where is your aunt?' Honey asked. "She passed away a year ago after she helped me build the space ship I rode in to get here I guess helping me building the space ship was taking it's toll on her." Rio said letting out tears.

"As for my mom and dad they're all gone." Rio said sadly. Bakura put his hands on shoulders. "Well at least you're okay I was lonely without you but I always kept hoping you were alive." He said smiling.

The gang smiled at this charming scene.

meanwhile Dedede and his men woke up from their crash. Escargoon was rubbing his head. Dedede then remembered what happened and turned to face his men. "Let's get back to the castle." He said.

They made it to the throne room as Dedede pressed the call button to Saleguy. "Hey what's shaking D? He said. "Look there's a new princess in Dream Land, can you send me a monster that's strong and fast to catch her?" Dedede asked.

"Oh man what's with you and princesses?" Saleguy asked face palming his face. "Do you have a monster that can help the king?" Waddle Doo asked. Saleguy began to think and then he smiled.

"We have a monster that is strong and fast so gentlemen stand back." The glasses guy said as the monster teleport machine activated.

The monster was a big muscular monkey with brown hair and brown eyes. "Guys allow me to present Demon Monkey he's fast and strong with this creature he'll be able to catch up with this Princess if she runs away."

Dedede laughed. "Oh Dedede there's one more..." Saleguy was cut by Dedede. "Silence I will get to Princess Rio and make her my queen." The penguin said.

Saleguy snickered but was seen by Escargoon. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Oh you'll find out if it actually happens." Saleguy said. "What does that mean?" Dedede asked but Saleguy was gone.

"Whatever let's go find to Kirby's place I have feeling they're all there to keep this Princess Rio safe from me." Dedede said.

The three crooks and Demon Monkey made their way to Kirby's house.

end of chapter.


End file.
